Midnight City
by am4muzik
Summary: "You've always followed all the rules, done just what you're supposed to. Stick the key in the ignition and light it up, have a taste of what it's like to be old enough. Move your body baby let me see you work it. Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit... And it's driving your mama crazy cause daddy's little girl is now my baby."


**A/N: Listening to Jesse McCartney's "Daddy's Little Girl' works really well with this people, just sayin**

* * *

"That boy had better not try to come see you again," my father began, his fork pointed at me as I speared a piece of lettuce and brought it to my mouth.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I placed my fork down in my salad bowl and answered flatly, "He won't. Trust me."

"Good," my mom scoffed, pouring dressing over her salad. "I don't like him."

"I don't even see the problem with him."

"He's- He's got this whole _look_ about him," Dad spat out, shaking his head in disgust. "Everything I see sets off alarms in a father's head."

"Why, because his hair is a little different?"

"He dyed it!"

"It's just the tips," I argued, growing increasingly frustrated. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Brianna, is that he's a bad influence. And it's not only the hair, but those piercings of his, too."

"Mustn't forget the tattoos," Mom threw in.

"Ah, of course not."

"_One_ piercing," I corrected. "And his tattoos are meaningful and nice!"

"Brianna," my father started in a warning voice.

"Ugh fine. Besides, it's not like I'm dating the kid, Dad."

"That's right," he nodded. "Not if I have my way about it. Anyway, what about Michael?"

"Michael?" I grimaced. "Your co-worker's kid? Really?"

"He's such a nice boy," Mom sighed, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Yeah, nice as in he's a Sunday church goer who would be embarrassed to take me out in shorts."

"Now Brianna..."

"Mom, please, let's just get through this meal without discussing my potential boyfriend, okay?"

"Alright, alright, fine," my mother relented, dishing out helpings of lasagna. "We're just suggesting Michael because-"

"Mom!"

"Okay! Jeez, Brianna. How was your day, honey?"

Thankfully, my mother directed her attention to my dad, freeing me of their advice and horrendous dating suggestions. Michael? _Really_? Sure, he was a nice guy, but nothing about him screamed "boyfriend". I wanted adventure in my life, not cute lackadaisical walks in the park with our family golden retriever. Yawn.

"I'm heading upstairs," I informed my parents, rinsing off my dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. "Love you guys."

"Goodnight, Brianna."

Some night I had ahead of me. Every other junior in town was out partying and living it up, and what was I doing?

Homework.

Sighing, I settled down on my bed with my dates for the night, Shakespeare, Romeo, and Juliet. Oh, the irony. Here I was, sad and lonely, pining away for a man who had probably forgotten about me by now and reading the greatest love story of all time.

I had met him at a party a couple months ago, one where I knew absolutely no one but the host. But I wasn't one to sit around and wait for company, so I ventured out to the backyard. There was a group of guys hanging out around a beer keg, and one just happened to look my way. He had the most electrifying green eyes that connected with mine instantly, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

He made his way over to me with a smile, and I could feel my heart thumping at a thousand beats per minute. We began making small talk about school and life in general, but as he talked I couldn't stop my eyes from following his lip ring and the way it fit just right around his beautifully supple bottom lip. He had smirked at me and dragged his tongue over it, and I grabbed a nearby chair to support myself. I remember his chuckling clearly, and the way he took my hand and helped me up, leading me to a tree in the backyard away from everyone else.

We continued to talk, but before long, neither of us could deny the intense spark any longer. I climbed into his lap and sat facing him, giving him a shy smile as his hands came to rest on my waist. I leaned forward and kissed him tentatively, fearing that he had way more experience than me and wouldn't want to go through with this. To my surprise, he kissed me back gently, still exploring where this night might go.

I remember letting my hands roam over his broad shoulders as I took in all of his features- those intoxicating green eyes, an absolutely adorable nose, bright smile, sexy lip ring, dirty blonde hair with black tips, bracelets on both wrists, a dog tag chain peeking out from under his shirt, and tattoos running all over his body. I smiled down at him and pressed my lips to his again, his hands now gently running up and down the sides of my body.

He grew tired of timid kisses and attacked my lips with a vengeance, sliding his tongue into my mouth when I gasped at his boldness. He tasted like beer and cigarettes and I, being the "good little Christian girl", had never experienced anything like it. I loved the edginess and total "I don't give a damn about anyone" attitude he had about him and voiced that exact thought as he took complete control over my mouth. A certain part of his body informed me that whatever I was doing was working in my favor which, in turn, had me grinning like a fool.

Feeling my smirk against his lips, he gave my ass a playful squeeze and pushed his hips into mine, making me moan and boosting my confidence. We had headed back to his house that night... and every Friday night since.

"Oh Kendall," I sighed, eyes closed and head back as I relived our passionate rendezvous.

"Hey now, don't have too much fun without me."

I stared in disbelief as the handsome devil himself sat on my windowsill, one leg swinging outside my open window and a smirk adorning his face.

"You're- You're here," I choked out, reaching out to touch him as he lay down on my bed. "You're really here!"

"Yeah, baby," he grinned up at me, running a hand through his perfectly tousled hair. "So why wasn't the back door unlocked?"

"I would've, but my dad..." I trailed off with a shrug which seemed to be answer enough.

"Don't worry about it. Now how about you leave Romeo and read me instead, hm?"

"I'm so up for that," I grinned, tossing my book aside and beckoning him forward.

He sat down next to me and took my hand in his, placing it on the prominent bulge in his jeans. "And clearly so am I."

"Oh god," I breathed out, licking my lips. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, baby. So kiss me."

I kissed him forcefully, biting down on his lip ring as I pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor before pulling him down on top of me.

"Ooh, kinky," he teased me with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows.

"You've got a couple weeks to make up for, green eyes," I mumbled against his mouth, pecking his lips in between. "So you'd better make tonight good."

"Don't I always, baby?" He grinded his hips into mine to make his point and I moaned out my pleasure, pushing back against him just as hard. "Damn, since when are you so feisty?"

"Well I haven't seen you in two weeks and you just snuck into my house in the hottest outfit ever," I breathed out, mouthing his collar bone and moving over to gently suck on his Adam's apple.

"Fuck, Bri, that's new," Kendall groaned, pulling me back up for another fiery kiss. As if on their own volition, my hands slid down to the hem of his black tee and tugged the thin cotton upwards. We broke apart for a second so I could get his shirt fully off, and I hurriedly threw it on my bedroom floor, grabbing his face and kissing him again, desperately, as if he was oxygen and I was struggling to breathe.

I shrieked in surprise and delight as he tore open my tank top, throwing the useless article of clothing aside before unclasping my bra and pulling it off my body, leaving my top half completely exposed and available to him. "Ken, the door," I giggled, placing my hands on his chest and pushing him away.

"Oh shit," he chuckled, climbing off me and quickly locking the door. "That could've resulted in death."

"Don't be stupid. I wouldn't let him hurt one hair on that pretty little head of yours."

"She thinks I'm pretty, how sweet," he laughed, that cocky grin never leaving his face. "Now c'mon, little kitten, we have some work to do."

"No, wait," I smiled slyly up at him. "Dance for me."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me, Kendall. Dance for me."

"Then I guess I'm gonna need music, hm?"

"Yes!" I let out a little squeal and grabbed my phone, immediately scrolling down to "Talk Dirty". As soon as the song came blasting through my speakers, Kendall gave me a knowing look and I recited every prayer in the book to thank God for giving me a soundproof room.

He started off slowly, getting used to the idea of putting on a show for me. I settled back against my pillows with a little smirk on my face, nodding to encourage him to continue. He slid his hands down his torso, letting them linger on his beautiful abs before reaching their final destination, his jeans. Forever craving his dominance, Kendall took his own sweet time unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, sliding them down his legs as slowly as possible.

"Ugh come _on_, baby," I whined, aching to feel up his body just as he was.

"Uh uh uh, this was your choice," he smirked, palming his boxer clad manhood with one hand and confidently striding over to me. I slid to the edge of the bed so I was right under him, licking my lips at the view. He stood over me with a smirk and began hip thrusting right in my face, turning me on to no end. Tempted, I leaned forward and licked a line right up his growing bulge, loving the way my name fell past his lips and his eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Can't-Can't do this anymore, Bri," Kendall coughed, placing his hands on my shoulders to support himself. "I need you. Now."

"I think you deserve a reward for that," I smiled up at him, turning off the music and pulling him down onto the bed. I got rid of the rest of our clothes and raked my eyes up and down his body, licking my lips at the sight of his hard member. My hand traveled down his body to his proud manhood, pumping up and down once. I couldn't resist.

"God, please," Kendall moaned, bucking up into my hand.

"What was that? Did my big, tough bad boy just _beg_?"

"Brianna," he growled, biting down on his lip ring. "You know what happens when I get impatient, kitten."

"We have really rough, insane sex. I don't see the problem."

"I will slap your ass so hard, I swear."

"Touchy," I giggled.

"Brianna Isabella Jo-oHhh!"

My last name got caught in his throat as I lowered myself onto him, taking him to the hilt. He reached up to caress my face and I slapped his hands away, keeping his arms down by holding his wrists as I rose and fell on him again. "No touching kitty, Daddy."

"D-Daddy?" he choked out, his bright green eyes now intensely dark.

"Mmhm," I grinned at him, slamming down onto him again.

"Ugh fuck, Bri, please!"

"You forgot about me last week," I growled. "And now you'll suffer."

Kendall met me halfway at every thrust, gritting his teeth and growling, "Let. Me. Go. Now," emphasizing each word with a hard drive upwards.

I screamed out my pain and pleasure when he hit my sweet spot, losing my grip on his wrists and giving him the power to flip us over. "Did you enjoy that?"

"For as long as it lasted, yes," I smirked up at him, gasping when he thrust into me. "Fuck you, Kendall. Fuck you."

"You are," he grinned at me, leaning down for a kiss. "Now lay back and enjoy."

* * *

I woke up in the morning safe and warm, Kendall's arms holding me close to him and his face tucked into my neck. "Morning, green eyes," I smiled, turning a bit to kiss his forehead. "Sleep well?"

"Hmm."

"Brilliantly intelligent answer." He leaned away from me and raised his left eyebrow before pulling me into a deep kiss, one that had me absolutely melting in his arms. "Mm, what was that for?"

"I wanted you to shut up," he chuckled, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"Meanie. So it turns out what everyone says is true," I said softly, dragging my thumb across his bottom lip and playing with his lip ring a bit.

"And what would that be?"

"That bad boys have good lips."

"Oh it's true, is it?" He softly pressed his lips to my thumb, one of his large hands coming up to caress my cheek, those beautiful green eyes never leaving mine.

"Mmhm. Do you really have to go now?"

"You know I do, baby. But I'll be back. I always come back," Kendall smiled at me sweetly, giving my lips a quick peck before getting out of bed and starting to dress.

"I know," I sighed, sitting up. "It's just...I miss you a lot. I never get to see you!"

"Hey, we make it work. Don't worry so much about everything, Bri. Just live."

"Yeah yeah, don't get philosophical on me, bad boy," I teased with a little grin, leaning over and snatching up my bra from the floor. I put it on and threw my top from the previous night at Kendall, laughing as he caught it with a grimace.

"I'll buy you a new one, okay?"

"Don't worry about it, babe," I giggled, getting out of bed to put shorts and a t-shirt on. "I'll see you next Friday?"

"Of course. But before I go...Well I want you to have something."

"Ooh do tell."

"I know our relationship is uh, unconventional, let's say, but I want you to know that I really do care about you. I'm not just in it for the crazy good sex," he laughed, sliding his arms through his leather jacket. "Here, baby." Kendall reached under his shirt and gently tugged at the chain hanging around his neck, pulling it off and delicately placing it over my head.

"You- You want me to wear your dog tag? But it means everything to you and-"

"So do you," he smiled at me, cupping my face and giving me a sweet kiss. "And to be fair, I didn't forget about you last week. I had to go bail my brother out from some jackass frat party."

"You're pretty sweet, considering you're supposed to be a bad boy," I grinned at him, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Shh, don't tell anyone," Kendall chuckled, placing his index finger over my lips. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to me, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for being you," I mumbled into his shirt, kissing his chest through the thin cotton.

"And thank you for making me want to be a better person," he said softly, one hand on my back holding me firmly to him, his other arm across my shoulders. "I have to go now, baby."

I stepped back, away from the warmth of his body, and stretched up to place one hand on either side of his face, pulling him down to my level for one last kiss. "Don't break any laws this week, green eyes," I grinned at him.

"We'll see how it goes," Kendall laughed, expertly sweeping one leg then the other over the windowsill, climbing down quickly before anyone could see. He made his way to the woods behind my house, his car parked on the other side, near the road. I leaned out the window and blew him a kiss, laughing as he pretended to pocket it before waving and stepping into the vast expanse of trees.

"Be safe, you idiot," I muttered to myself, pulling back from the window and shutting it. My mom came into my room just then to ask about my plans for the day, stopping when she noticed the chain hanging around my neck.

"It's a gift," I explained, clutching it tightly in my hand and rubbing my thumb over the writing etched into it. "From a friend."


End file.
